Various kinds of electric wires have connection terminals (also referred simply to as terminals, hereinafter) connected to end parts of the electric wires and are connected to a device of a connection mate side through the terminals. Various kinds of terminals are suitably used depending on the kinds of the electric wires to be connected. For instance, in various kinds of vehicles such as motor vehicles, as electric wires for wiring electrical equipments, coaxial electric wires are widely employed. As one example of the terminal connected to such a coaxial electric wire, a terminal is known in which two terminal members, which are regarded as one set, are used in a state where they are superposed one on another (see Patent Literature 1). Each of the terminal members (referred to as a terminal fitting, hereinafter) includes a cylindrical wire connecting part to which a conductor (a braided wire or the like) of the coaxial electric wire is connected and a flat plate shaped attaching part which attaches the wire connecting part to a member to which the wire connecting part is attached. The wire connecting part covers an outer periphery of the conductor (a terminal part) which is exposed by peeling an outer sheath (an insulating coating) of the electric wire so as to accommodate therein, then, is crimped to attach and connect the wire connecting part to the end part of the conductor. The attaching part has one outer edge connected to the wire connecting part and a bolt through hole provided in a flat part to which a bolt is inserted. Then, in the two terminal fittings, the attaching parts are superposed one upon another so that the mutual bolt through holes communicate with each other and the two terminal fittings are fastened and fixed to an attached member, for instance, a vehicle body panel forming a vehicle body of the motor vehicle, more specifically, a weld nut provided in the vehicle body panel by the bolt inserted into the bolt through holes. As such, an end process can be carried out, for instance, the conductor (the braided wire) of the coaxial electric wire connected to the wire connecting part is grounded through the attached member such as the vehicle body panel.
Here, when the terminal is attached to the attached member, the two terminal fittings may possibly relatively rotate to shift in their position. Namely, when the bolt is fastened to the weld nut, the terminal fitting of the two superposed terminal fittings which is located in a front side relative to a fastening direction may possibly rotate in the rotating direction of the bolt relative to the other terminal fitting.
Thus, Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure of a terminal in which an engaging part is provided in an attaching part of one of two terminal fittings and an engaged part with which the engaging part is engaged is provided in a fixing part of the other terminal fitting. In this terminal structure, since the engaging part is engaged with the engaged part, a relative positional shift of the two terminal fittings can be prevented.